Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars)
Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is a looper from the Star Wars branch of Yggdrasil, who loops in both the Prequel and Original Trilogy loops Description When looping in the prequel loops, Obi-Wan appears in his prime, as a beared brunette with a blue light saber. When looping in Luke's era, he is a old man with gray hair and many wrinkles. Regardless of age, Obi-Wan has a preference for beards. History The teacher of both Anakin and Luke Skywalker began looping at an unknown point, and has been aiding Luke and Anakin, and playing damage control to Anakin, ever since. At one point, he attempted a Jedi Theocracy loop as a replacement for the failing Republic and looming Empire, however this went horribly wrong and ended with Anakin, R2-D2 and Pikachu having to kill the entire Jedi Order. Afterwards, Anakin refused to speak to him or even acknowledge him for an entire loop. He would later discover Yoda's looping status. Abilities Force Powers: Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master baseline, and his skills have only improved with looping. However, when in the Original Trilogy loops, his aged body limits their use. Subspace Pocket: Obi-Wan has a Subspace Pocket for storing things like all loopers. At one point, he had a Fenton Thermos, but it was lost when it (containing himself and Deadpool) was thrown into a blackhole by a non looping, young Luke. He later is shown to have obtained a Sword of Omens. Laser Vision: At some point, Obi-Wan gained Laser vision, which is powerful enough to blast Vader through several walls. Force Ghost: Unlike most loopers, should Obi-Wan die during a loop, he stays around as a force ghost. In this state he cannot due to much, but he is capable of manifesting practically anywhere in the Galaxy. Spirit Awareness: Due to looping in as a ghost in the YuYu Hakusho verse, Obi-Wan possesses sensitivity towards that world's spirit world. Relationships Anakin Skywalker ': The mentor of Anakin, their relationship was strained in the original loop (Obi-Wan sliced Anakin's limbs off and let him burn in a volcano, Anakin later killed Obi-wan), but their relationship has recovered over the course of the loops. Obi-Wan often worries about Anakin getting into trouble when he is not around, and is known to take actions to prevent potential issues, like carbon freezing notorious cassanova and MILF hunter Gyro Zepelli. However, he will fight a non looping Vader just as he did in the baseline. 'Luke Skywalker: Obi-Wan also trained Anakin's son, said relationship not ending in limb removal. Luke and Obi-Wan are thus close. [[Yoda (Star Wars)|'Yoda:']] He discovered that Yoda was looping. The two get along well. Haruhi Suzumiya: Obi-Wan is shown to be terrified of her, as are many from the Star Wars verse for reasons yet to be revealed. Heinz Doofemsmirtz: Obi-Wan is shown to be friendly with the Phineas and Ferb villain, asking him about the nature of villains at times to better understand the baseline. Rei: While Obi-Wan does not appear to have issues with regular Rei, he greatly fears the Nobody Dies verse Rei. Bruce Banner: Obi-Wan normally gets along with him rather well, though the Darth Gamma loop rendered the Jedi terrified of the possibility. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Faraway Galaxy